crystal_maidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox
Enchanting Equipment with Dust Equipment in inventory can be sacrificed via the 'Dust' button to create various colors of 'Dust', which can then be used to improve the corresponding stat of other equipment. In this way, you can recycle trash equipment to improve your existing gear. To upgrade equipment in inventory use the 'enhance stat' button while possessing the necessary amount of Dust. All equipment is available in a range of 10 different levels for each stat. Initially these stats are randomly generated for each piece, and so you will often find two pieces of the same level 1 gear have varying stats. This is because one piece may be a level 10 in the stat and the other might be a level 1. The stat level will stay the same for all equipment levels until it is upgraded with the dust generated above. The dust can be used to upgrade the equipment stat level up to a maximum of 10's in all stats. Value of a stat as a result of enchantment. To calculate the stat after enchantment, devide by the old percent value and multiply with the new value. Let's say your tier 4 item has 207 Damage and you want to enchant it to tier 10. You calculate: {Damage = \tfrac{207 \times 145} {115} } Dust to Enhance Dust required to upgrade an item. Item to Dust The amount of dust you get when you sacrifice an item depends on rarity, level and enchantment. Note that if you sacrifice a rare item you will get 2 packages of dust and if you sacrifice an epic/legendary/setitem you will get 3 packages of dust. Upgrading Equipment Levels Equipment level can also be upgraded which increases its stats. Upgrading an item requires other items which will act as material for the upgrade. Every material item used adds some Upgrade XP to the upgraded item, depending on the rarity and current level of the two items. More than one item can be used as material at the same time. When the Upgrade XP of the upgraded item reaches 100%, the item reaches the next level. The enhancement of the consumed fodder has no consequences for the upgraded item. If the upgraded item is higher level than the consumed item, then divide the value by two for each level difference. Conversely, if the upgraded item is lower level than the consumed item, then multiply the value by two for each level difference. e.g.: You need 1500% (100% + 2 * 100% + 4 * 100% + 8 * 100%) to fully upgrade an item. The table below shows how much rarity contributes to upgrading equipment. This assumes the both items are the same level. On top of the required equipment, you also have to pay a coin fee for each piece of equipment you use for upgrading. The costs are as follows: * Common: 500 coins * Rare: 2,000 coins * Epic: 10,000 coins * Legendary: 22,500 coins * Setitem: 17,500 coins As for the amount of required pieces, it is multiplied by 2 for each Level. With the amount of required pieces, each level costs 2 times as much in coins as the previous. Using the above table, and the given information, we can derive the following table which shows how many equipment items are needed to upgrade a particular item. As above, this assumes both items are the same level (multiply and divide as per above). e.g.: * a level 1 common will contribute 0.995% to a level 1 epic. * a level 3 rare will contribute 15.82% (7.96% * 2) to a level 2 epic. * a level 2 epic will contribute 10.03% (40.12% / (2 * 2)) to a level 4 legendary. Note that some of the values provided are estimates caused due to rounding. Calculating the stats you will get after upgrading isn't that easy. Every item has a table of two values for each rarity and each stat. The stats base value and the increase per level. Therefore it is probably the easiest way, you have it calculated by the rivsoft optimizer http://www.rivsoft.net/cmstuff.